


Touch Me

by AnananaSensei



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnananaSensei/pseuds/AnananaSensei
Summary: Currently on the planet Taris, smuggler Captain Cyra Asola is getting a little pissed off with Corso Riggs, who is acting oddly hesitant and flustered.





	Touch Me

“I’m not some fragile doll, Corso, you don’t have to be so careful,” I grumbled.

“Sorry, Captain,” he blushed, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, I gotta get up this damn hill somehow, and I, unfortunately, can’t do it without your help.”

Taris is great for hiking, by the way. There are tons of hills and scattered debris to climb on, and it’s a great workout - you know, minus the rakghouls sniffing us out at all times. I was pretty anxious about this planet to begin with, and honestly, I just didn’t want to meet my end via the rakghoul plague. 

So, yes. I will admit I was in big hurry to finish up the mission on Taris and move onto Risha’s other tasks and deliveries, but the debris lying all around caused for many issues. At a staggering height of five foot five inches, I wasn’t necessarily short, but I was definitely at a disadvantage on this planet. I needed Corso’s help in getting over the big obstacles in our path (let’s just say I needed a boost), so I continued to pester him. 

“Riggs, what’s your problem?”

“W-what do you mean, Captain?” he stuttered pathetically, 

“Am I too heavy for you or something? Are you afraid I’ll bite you or give you some deadly disease? Why are you so reluctant to touch me?”

“Oh,” he managed softly. “No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” I scowled impatiently. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I scoffed, annoyed by his lack of response, and sped up my walking place, so that I was more than ten feet away. Little did he know, I could still hear him quite clearly. 

“Because I want to touch you,” I heard him sigh. 

I didn’t think I was supposed to hear that, but I turned around anyway and stared at him. He hadn’t started making any efforts of moving yet and was looking down at the ground, mumbling some other stuff I couldn’t quite make out. When he finally looked up, realizing he hadn’t heard my heavy feet scrape the ground, we locked eyes. Sudden realization hit his face within a few brief moments, and a deep blush crawled upon his face. 

“W-what exactly did you hear, Captain?” His stutter returned. 

“You want to touch me, Farmboy?” I raised my eyebrows, ready to tease him with everything I had.

“I-uh, well, I didn't mean like in a dirty way, I-” I walked towards him, a purposeful swagger in my step, and stared him straight in the eyes until I was right within his reach. 

“Do it,” I dared. “Touch me.”

“That's not appropriate, Captain, I can't.”

“Corso,” I assured, “just do it.” A look of panic was frozen across his face, and I sighed, beginning to feel impatient. In one quick movement, I grabbed one of his hands and placed it right above my hip. I held it there for a second, waiting for him to make his own decisions. When I let go, his hand stayed there, gently curled around my waist. 

“Captain, what are you doing?” Corso asked cooly. His hand stayed put. 

“Isn’t this what you want, Farmboy?” I stepped forward, closing the space between us. 

“What do I want, Captain?”

“You and me and a bottle of the hard stuff. A night well spent,” I spoke softly, letting the words swirl in the air right off of my tongue. I tugged on the collar of his shirt, attempting to pull his face closer to my own. Corso’s face scrunched up. His eyebrows furrowed and nose wrinkled, a display of annoyance and confusion...and disgust. 

“Captain, I have no intentions of using you like every other slimeball in this galaxy. When I said I wanted to touch you, I meant that with a respect for your mind AND your body. You deserve a respect like none other, and I want to give you that. Cause Captain… I want something with you. Not a one-night stand, or a fling. I want something real and romantic, if you will. I know you say you aren’t looking for that kind of thing, and all, but I’m just saying that I would really like that,” he scratched his head embarrassed of the things he was admitting.

For once in my life, I didn’t have a snappy reply, or sarcastic remark, or any way to respond, for that matter. My cheeks flushed with color, and I backed away. Corso’s hand removed itself from my side, but a feeling tingled in the spot where he handled me. Instinctively, I brushed my own hand along that spot.

“Corso, I-I-” 

In an instant, his lips embraced mine confidently, pausing my helpless mutters. 

A feeling grew from deep within, spreading through my body like a drop of ink in water. 

What was this feeling? 

One of his hands curled around my hip again, and the other slid to caress my face ever so gently. He didn’t seem afraid to touch me this time, he seemed protective over me.

“C-Corso,” I managed to whisper moan against his surprisingly delicate lips. 

“Cyra,” he breathed softly, breaking the puzzle of our lips, by settling his forehead on mine, “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

“I-I want to try it,” I stuttered.  
“Try what?” He looked down at his feet, obviously beating himself up for kissing me like that.

“A relationship. You and me.” His face shot up, meeting my eyes with both surprise and elation.

“You aren’t just pulling my leg, are ya?” Corso asked honestly.

“No,” I mumbled gingerly, shaking my head. 

Corso closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as if that were his way of taking in everything that happened. When he exhaled, he opened his eyes and gave me a soft smile.

“Then, will you, Captain Cyra Asola, like to go on a date with me, Corso Riggs?” He scratched the back of his head again, obviously nervous. I snickered at his request.

“Can we maybe leave Taris first? I’m getting kind of paranoid with all the rakghouls around,” I teased gently, while also being dead serious about the rakghouls.

“Of course,” he laughed gently. “Is that a yes then?”

“It’s a yes...now get over here and kiss me again,” I smirked.


End file.
